Boba Fett VS Deadpool
Boba Fett vs Deadpool is a battle in Shrek and Big's crossover season Description Marvel vs. Star Wars! Two masked, bounty hunters with tons of weapons and accessories duke it out! Interlude Boomstick: When you think of bounty hunters, Samus Aran is the usually the one that appears in your mind. I know she appears in mine! Deadpool: Blah, blah, blah, no need for boring descriptions, you two, I think the viewer would rather get pasting this super boring part! Wiz: Get out, Deadpool. Deadpool: Whatevs. Wiz: Anyway, but some bounty hunters are a little different than what you expect, like Boba Fett, son of Jango Fett. Boomstick: And Deadpool, the Merc with a Mouth. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Boba Fett Wiz: Boba Fett was born as a clone of Jango Fett who demanded to have a human being that looked like him Boomstick: But instead of doing it the Usual Way Jango just took a clone of himself and adopted it as his own son his name was Boba ' Wiz: Jango was a bounty hunter and began to teach his son the ways of the mercenary from a young age and began to learn how to use weapons '''Boomstick: But then Jango lost his head .. Literally and Boba was left an orphan yet he was still kicking butt through his childhood and adolescent ' Wiz: Boba eventually took up his Father's armour becoming the Greatest and most deadlist Bounty Hunter in the galaxy '''Boomstick: Boba's Mandlorian armour is extremely tough able to tank blasters blots and even lightsaber strikes without a scratch Man if it can take those Deadly swords it must be pretty Darn tough Wiz: The armour also has a radar and a tracking device that can track up to 30 targets at once and his helmet has 360 degree vision making him able to see all of his surroundings Boomstick: Boba's suit also carries a CrapTon of weapons like his flamethrower , Hypercorde Whip and his stun missiles he also houses a concussive grenade launcher but he has plenty of blasters like his EE-3 Carbine rifle which he treats like a baby ''' Wiz: That's just W0ierd... Boba also carries Lightsabers stolen from his Jedi kills yes that's right Jedi the beings who can easily throw large Vehicles and objects with ease and kill dozens of foes with ease the Lightsabers are extremely useful as they can cut through almost anything making them a deadly weapon '''Boomstick: Boba's most awesome Gadget is his Z-6 Jetpack that is completely hands free houses a grappling hook and can fly up to 90 mph and carries a single homing missile that is extremely deadly but in despite of all this Boba's jet pack can only fly for a minute in the air before needing to refuel but it is still epic nonetheless Wiz: But Boba has one deadly weakness the Sarlacc pit a Monster that lives on the Desert Planet Tatinonee and slowly digests its victims this weakness is so exploitable that he was knocked into it by a Weakened and Blind Han Solo and has fallen into it three times Boomstick: And he can fly out of it but Boba is still a deadly opponent he has killed hundreds of Stormtroopers, Jedi and fellow bounty hunters and held his own against Freakin' Darth Vader Twice you know the guy who butchered the entire JedI order so he's pretty tough Wiz: But Boba's armour is very heavy making Boba extremely slow on foot and he is still vlnrable to falling into the Sarlacc Pit which he shoots every year in his spaceship Boomstick: But in despite of all this Boba is one deadly Bounty Hunter and adds a whole new meaning to being Deadly ! Deadpool: Omg he's so scary Not I'll mop the flor with you pal like I did with Deathstroke Wiz: Get the hell out of here Wade before we make you leave Deadpool: Whatever See you guys Darth Vader: No Disentegrations ! Boba Fett: As you wish ' ' Deadpool Wiz: Wade Wilson was... Deadpool: HELL YEAH! 'bout time I got some spotlight around! Boomstick: Oh yeah, I forgot about Deadpool's fourth wall ability. Ugh.. Deadpool: Don't be down in the dumps, because D-Pool is here to save the day! Wiz: From what? Deadpool: I dunno. Anyway, since you guys suck, I'm gonna go over my origin story. Yay! Anyway, I was beat up by kids and taken in...no no no, I mean, I was trained by this dude, I dunno my origin story WAHHHHH! Boomstick: Shut the fuck up! Wiz: Anyway, Wade Wilson was diagnosed with cancer at a young age, and it seemed like his doom was inevitable. Then one day, he found out about the Weapon X program, where he got the most overrated thing in Marvel History.....Regeneration. Deadpool: U MAD BRO? I've got regeneration skills! Boomstick: Screw the origin story, let's just get this idiot's bio over with! Deadpool: Yeah! What the grumpy dude with the shotgun said!, except for the idiot part because I'm smart LOL. Wiz: (Sighs) Anyway, Deadpool has a plethora of weapons. These include two handguns named Butter and I Can't Believe It's Not Butter.... Deadpool: I named them myself! Boomstick: Will you even shut up? Deadpool: Nope. Wiz: Anyway, he's also got two Katanas, a sniper rifle, grenades, a Carbonadium sword, teleportation, and of course... Boomstick: That Regeneration ability! God! Deadpool: I can say Chimichangas in seven different languages! Wiz: What does that have to do with anything? Deadpool: I dunno. I like Chimichangas. Feed me. Wiz: Anyway, Deadpool has done plenty of feats despite acting like a total goofball in all scenarios. He has resisted Ghost Rider's Penance Stare, can regenerate from stuff like getting turned into paste or even getting chopped in half. Deadpool: I also outwitted that Skeletor rip off and me and my Deadpool buddies killed some evil version of me that was called Dreadpool and yada yada yada. Boomstick: However, Deadpool is not a perfect man. He's dumb, cocky, loves to taunt his opponent, and sometimes relies too much on his Healing Factor. Deadpool: But you can never get enough of me! Eva! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle.....huzzah, Deadpool didn't reply! Death Battle Bigthecat10 In the Death Star Boba Fett is fighting Han Solo in a blaster duel and shoots Han in the shoulder and the knee causing him to drop his blaster in pain Han: Aaahh Boba: Ha Solo I will finally kill you die now Boba raises his rifle to Solo's chest but a gunshot is heard and Solo suddenly drops to the ground blood oozing from his head and Deadpool is seen behind pointing his gun at Solo's body Deadpool: Yay now I get my free money from Darth Vader Yeess Boba: How dare you he was my kill I'll destroy you Deadpool: Sorry Pal I got him first but if you want a fight I'll give you one ! Fight!! Deadpool pulls out his handguns and starts shooting at Boba while grabs his EE-3 rifle and shoots back Deadpool's bullets hit Boba's armour but they bounce off of it Deadpool is then hit with a volley of blaster bolts Deadpool: Ow Ow what weapon is that it looks cool maybe I can buy it of Amazon.. Deadpool is hit in the face with a hand grenade which messes up his face but it quickly heals and Deadpool shoots Boba in the lower arm with his shotgun causing Boba to yell in pain Boba: Aggarh Deadpool: Oh was that painful time for sword play time Deadpool grabs his Katanas and lunges for Boba who activates his flamethrower Deadpool Ducks grabs Boba's arm and wrenches him over his shoulder making him fall to the ground Boba then shoots again Deadpool blocks with his sword and Boba pulls out his Sacros Blaster pistol and gets a Headshot of off Deadpool Deadpool: Ow Naughty Naughty have some Grenades! Deadpool throws a grenade at Boba who dodges it blowing through a nearby wall Boba turns round only to be hit by a second grenade right in the face and knocked back Boba pulls out his Sacros pistol fires again but Deadpool teleports out of the way Deadpool: Yoo Hoo Missed me ! Deadpool appears right next to Boba and slashes through the Sacros pistol with a sword destroying it and Boba pulls out a lightsaber and charges towards Deadpool Deadpool: Oh yeah no it's sword play time come at me Tin can head ! Deadpool moves his Katanas to counter Boba's move with the lightsaber but it cuts through them instantly destroying them Deadpool: What the Heck... Ow Ow Owww Deadpool is hit by a Lightsaber blows damaging his suit and exposing his skin and teleports out of the way and behind Boba where he stabs him in the knee with a dagger Boba turns round in pain and shoots Deadpool with his rifle several times and shoots the homing missile at Deadpool creating a massive explosion Boba: You fought well pal but you failed Boba dusts his hand off and begins to walk away when he hears Deadpool's voice Deadpool: Oh Oww that one may have actually caused permanent Damage ow Deadpool's shirt is now in tatters his mangled skin is seen Boba throws a bunch of grenades at Deadpool who throws some of his own grenades at Boba creating massive clouds of smoke in the air Boba then attempts to tie up Deadpool with the Hyypercorde whip Deadpool: Damn it how did this happen Boba then shoots him with the blaster blots Deadpool teleports away pulls a knife and cuts through The whip and throws the knife at Boba hiting him in the thigh causing him great pain Deadpool then pulls out a spare Katanas and attempts to cut off Boba's head but Boba activates his lightsaber And destroyers it Deadpool: Aww man why did you do that Deadpool tries to shoot Deadpool with two Shotguns but Boba slices through them with the Lightsaber Deadpool throws a grenade at the Lightsaber hilt destroying it Boba pulls out a second Lightsaber And lunges at Deadpool who pulls out the Carbondium sword but Boba slices through it Deadpool: Ok Bye bye weapon Deadpool teleports behind Boba wrenches the Lightsaber from his hand And throws it at Boba's Jetpack causing it to explode and Boba to be knocked back Boba attempts to hit Wade with his Flamethrower but He throws a grenade at it deactivating the flame thrower Deadpool: No that was my last grenade oh well Back to my guns Boba grabs his rifle and attempts to shoot Deadpool who dodges at launches a barrage of shots at Boba most of them bouncing off his armour Deadpool tosses one of guns away and shoots Boba again the chest having no effect Deadpool: No only got two shots left on this thing better make them count Deadpool shoots Boba in the shoulder but it Doesn't do anything Boba launches a blot hitting Deadpool in the head who at the same second fires the bullet going through Boba's vision area in his helmet and hitting him in the head Boba falls down dead Deadpool: Woah Headshot I'm awesome Deadpool walks off and steals a spaceship and flies back to Earth in trimuph K.O! Shrek-it Ralph Boba Fett was sent on a mission to take down Luke Skywalker and bring him back to the Empire alive. No disintegrations. Darth Vader's voice echoes in Boba's mind as he sees Luke. Dead. He then saw a red and black man trying to work Skywalker's Lightsaber. Deadpool: How do you work this stupid laser sword thingy! Boba: No, no, no! Luke was my bounty! I'll have your head for this, you weird, Spider-Man knockoff! Deadpool turns around and sees Boba. Did this Master Chief wannabe just call him a knockoff? Deadpool: SPIDERMAN! Ok, pal, you asked for this! Deadpool and Boba pull out their weapons. FIGHT! Boba pulls out his laser rifle and fires at Deadpool, who uses his teleportation belt to dodge and kick Boba in the back, hurling Boba back, Deadpool teleports again to continue the combo. Deadpool: SHORYUKEN! Deadpool uses the Shoryuken to hurl Boba into the air and sneaks a grenade to where Boba was landing, causing Boba to get hurled into a wall, damaging his armor. Deadpool: Nehahaha! This is fun! Boba: You anger me! Boba Fett then uses his arm rope and ties Deadpool in the rope. He then pulls Deadpool over and roasts him with his flame thrower, burning the Merc in the Mouth. However, Deadpool simply regenerates. Deadpool: You thought that would kill me! I'M INVINCIBLE! Boba Fett face palms. Deadpool then pulls out his twin pistols and fires bullets at Boba, but the bullets barely do anything to Fett. Realizing they won't harm Boba by themselves, Deadpool shoots an explosive barrel near Boba, hurling Boba back into a wall. Boba: Alright, Deadpool. No more playing around. Boba Fett then fires a missile from his backpack, flying at Deadpool. Deadpool teleports from the missile itself, but the blast radius knocked Deadpool down. Deadpool regenerated his wounds quickly and teleported before Boba could hit him with his laser rifle. Boba: This guy will take more than my simple weapons to kill. Deadpool: Peakaboo! Boba hits Deadpool in the gut with an elbow thrust and stabs Deadpool with his Lightsaber. It seems like Deadpool is killed, but simply laughes it off as his healing factor heals his burns. Deadpool: Is it sword fight time! I LOVE sword fight time! Deadpool pulls out his twin Katanas and swings them at Boba's Saber. KLING! The Lightsaber and Katanas hit each other with a powerful spark. Boba swings at Deadpool's hip, but Deadpool counters by defending it with his katana. He then teleports and tries to sneak a grenade into Boba's helmet, but Boba throws D-Pool off him and kicks him in the dick. Deadpool: Ow! Low blow, bro! Deadpool then teleports again as Boba Fett is about to stab him and stabs the bounty hunter in the back, causing Fett to scream in pain. Boba Fett angrily stabs Deadpool multiple times with his Lightsaber and rapidly stabs him until Deadpool's body burns from the saber. Or so he thought. Boba Fett stares in horror as Deadpool gets back up and regenerates like nothing happened. Deadpool: Haha! Did you really think you could kill me with one of those glowy sticks? I've got a healing factor, baby! Boba Fett then angrily shoots Deadpool five times with his laser rifle, causing a huge stomach hole to form in his body. Deadpool heals and kicks a grenade at Boba, causing his rifle to explode. Deadpool chuckles as Boba pulls out his Lightsaber. Deadpool: You must really like that shitty glow stick so much! Deadpool then pulls out his twin pistols and fires at Boba. Boba deflects the bullets with his Lightsaber, but one slips, causing Boba to lose grip of the Lightsaber. Deadpool grabs the Lightsaber and hurls it at Boba, who flies over it and attempts to swoop down at Deadpool. Deadpool: Nice try, sucka! Deadpool throws one of his Katanas at the jetpack, causing it to break. Boba Fett flies around in circle and falls down into a barrel. Boba Fett tries to get up, but it is too much for him. The jetpack explodes, causing Boba's suit to catch on fire. Deadpool: Hey, Boba! Boba: What? Deadpool: I hope I didn't blow you away! Boba: Huh? Boba sees that there is a grenade inside his helmet, but it is too late as the grenades goes off, blowing up Boba's head. Blood starts to ooze from his body as his armor is ablaze. Deadpool: And remember kids, don't do drugs! KO! Deadpool teleports away in relief. Results Bigthecat10 Deadpool: Yay I won oh Yeah but I'ill admit I will need plastic surgery after that one Boomstick: Wade you've always needed plastic surgery but this fight was Epic ! Wiz: This fight was extremely close Boba's superior technolgy advantage and Fighting skill allowed him to give Deadpool some serious abuse Deadpool: Yeah and if you people at home think I should have been disintegrated by his blaster blots my teleportation was too fast for his shots so I dodged them Boomstick: Also Deadpool's healing factor allowed him to take all of Boba's abuse and carry on he has survived being liquified by Hulk for crying out loud Wiz: Also Deadpool has fought against far more deadlier foes than Boba he has surivived fighting against Red Hulk , Hulk and Freakin Thanos guys who can easily destroy entire Planets with their attacks and Athough Boba did fight against Mace Windiu and Darth Vader he only drawed them not totally defeat them Deadpool: Also I did kill the entire Marvel Universe so I am pretty powerful Boomstick: Boba's main strategy is play his Opponents into his hands with his cunning but Deadpool is so Unpredictable he outwitted Taskmaster who always predicts his Opponents next move before they pull it off Wiz: And Deadpool is a master Martieux artist something that Boba has yet to accomplish and Boba's armour weighed him down making him extremely slow allowing Him to get off a Wicked Headshot before killing him Boomstick: Like his Father Boba just couldn't keep his head in the game ! Wiz: The Winner is Deadpool: BatMan I mean Deadpool crap I did it again! Shrek-it Ralph Deadpool: Ah yeah! In your face, stupid Master Chief knockoff! Wiz: This was a surprising close match. While Boba had way more experience and had the better defense than Deadpool, Deadpool took the rest by a mile. Boomstick: Fett didn't have anyway to kill Deadpool for good! You could argue that his blaster could turn D-Pool into ashes, but Deadpool as shown he can regenerate even from a pile of mush! Wiz: And another reason why Deadpool won was because of his insane unpredictability. Boba Fett may be a very good tactician, but Deadpool is SO unpredictable that not even Taskmaster or even himself can keep up with what Deadpool's doing. Boomstick: Looks like Boba Fett just blew it again! Wiz: The winner is... Deadpool: Deathstroke! I mean, Deadpool, fuck I messed up again! Advantages and Disadvantages Deadpool - Winner *+Unpredictable *+More weapons *+Faster *+Regeneration *+More agile *+Better fighter *-Weaker *-Dumber *-Likes to goof off during a battle Boba Fett - Loser *+Stronger *+Smarter *+More durable *+More experience *-Couldn't put down Deadpool for good *-Slower *-Not as skilled *-Couldn't defeat Deadpool's unpredictability How many stars would you rate this battle (Boba Fett VS Deadpool)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:Bigthecat Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Mercenary' themed Death Battle Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Star Wars' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016